


Punishment

by ByTheDawn



Series: 300challenge [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #300Challenge, based off of the title prompt. When the evil Queen shows up at the cabin, it's just a crossbow and an old woman that stands between her and Snow White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

The crossbow bolt missed the Evil Queen's head by a hair's breadth and lodged itself into the trunk of an ancient oak with a loud thud. A quick moment of panic tore through the woman clad in lavish black, and Granny smirked before training her weapon an inch to the left.

“No offense, my Queen, but if you take one step closer to my granddaughter and her friend, I'm not going to miss. And call off your guards as well, because even if they get a shot in, I'm firing this bolt straight into your pretty head.” Granny Lucas warned, nodding at the two guard in turn as they tried to circle her. Behind her, she could hear Ruby gasp in horror at her behaviour but the Evil Queen was smirking and for now, she was indeed keeping her distance.

"I've heard about you and your family, Mrs. Lucas. Very... inspirational." The Queen complimented, although Granny doubted it was sincere. Regardless of the dark-clad woman’s true intentions, her hand came up to halt the guards, and they retreated back to her side. Granny huffed.

“Well then, there is a start.” Granny sassed, opting not to comment on the Queen’s baiting. Regina smirked. 

“How about a deal, hm? If you give me Snow White, I won’t tell everyone in the realm your family’s secret. Do you think they would let _her_ live if they knew?” The Queen mused, glancing at Ruby, who took an angry step forward but was firmly blocked by Granny as she stepped to the side and broke Regina’s line of vision.

“Probably not,” Granny agreed. “…but we don’t have to stay here. Us wolves know how to find our way, and how to survive. We’ve got our claws after all.”

“Ah yes. Your claws, and your teeth, and that crossbow you still have trained on my head.” The Queen sassed, trying to catch Snow’s eye, but once more Granny interfered, forcing her body in-between Snow and the Queen.

“Granny, it’s alright. I’ll go with her. Please, she will kill you—and Red—I’m not worth your lives.” Snow pleaded, but Granny just rolled her eyes.

“You will do no such thing, child. She isn’t taking you anywhere—in fact, our Queen is going to turn around now and leave us the hell alone.” Granny assured the frightened youngster, and Regina smirked with amusement.

“Am I now?” She questioned, and Granny nodded once, curtly. 

“You are.” She confirmed, her crossbow still unwaveringly on the Queen.

“And why is that, my dear?” The brunette countered easily, still equally unwavering rooted to the spot while her henchmen awaited her orders.

“Because that curse that everyone says you always go on about is nearly prepared from what I hear… killing Snow wouldn’t solve your problems—you have a war at your hands, after all, and subjects who despise you. Killing Snow White won’t solve a damn thing at this point, and I think our Queen knows that very well, doesn’t she?” Granny prodded, and Regina’s smirk deepened into greater darkness.

“Perhaps you are right, old woman, but ripping out her heart and crushing it to dust would feel so very good, regardless.” Regina countered darkly, Granny huffed once more.

“Well, it still isn’t happening so I would appreciate if you got out of my yard so I can go back to feeding the chickens.” Granny answered, her voice steady and dead calm. Queen Regina did not respond right away, instead the two held a battle of wills with their eyes for long moments, until the Queen laughed and pointed a strong finger at the old wolf.

“I like you, Granny Lucas. When my curse is cast, I’ll make sure you are rewarded for your courage and loyalty—misplaced though it may be. Live to tell the tale of today—all of you. My revenge will come soon enough, and it will be better than closing my hand around the remnants of your cold heart, Snow White.” Regina promised. With a swish of her dress, Queen Regina turned around, and left the cosy clearing in front of the Lucas cottage. It took several long seconds before Granny lowered her crossbow with a huff, eyes still trained on the spot where their unwelcome guests had disappeared from view.

“She left… I can’t believe she left! She totally ran! Gods, what a coward!” Red called out excitedly, and Granny turned around with an intensity that shut her granddaughter up instantly.

“Watch your mouth, young lady. There is nothing cowardly about our Queen, and you would do well to respect her and her power. Ask Snow what she is capable of, and she will tell you stories that would scare away sleep for good. The Queen left because she realized that her ultimate revenge is going to be sweeter for her than killing Snow now. I don’t envy you, girl. I don’t envy you at all, and we should all woe the day she actually casts that curse.” Granny seethed, and Snow sighed, nodding her agreement.

“She’s right, Red; the curse is going to be bad.” Snow vocalized.

“But then… if that’s true, why didn’t you shoot her now, Granny?” Red asked, and Granny sighed at her youthful ignorance. “…you could have prevented the curse from happening! You could have been a hero!”

“You are a smart young woman, Red, but sometimes you know so very little. Tell me, Snow. I’m the best marksman of anyone I know. I never miss my target, but do you think would have been able to shoot the Queen? Honest answer now, child.” Granny pressed her guest, and Snow sighed, biting her lip a moment before her dark eyes fell on Red.

“No.” Snow admitted.

“Indeed.” Granny agreed. “The Queen left because she wanted to leave, not because of anything I did. Don’t you ever forget that and if I catch you running your mouth about this, I will bend you over my knee as if you were still a little girl and spank some sense into you.” Granny continued mercilessly. “Now, finish the rest of your chores and get inside. Tonight is going to be a night in which we’d best not be outside.” 

Why exactly it was going to be a bad night to be out, no one asked, but the two youths complied without question. The events of the day had shaken them to the core, and no one more so than Granny herself, who could not shake the thought of the Evil Queen and all her awesome power. The curse weighed heavily on Granny’s mind when she settled into bed that night, and the crossbow didn’t leave her side a moment as she stared up into the darkness, hoping sleep would still claim her despite her worries. She had gotten away with her life today, but one day, the Queen’s revenge would be sweet—far sweeter than the minor punishment to the Queen’s ego she had been able to inflict today. When that curse hit, something bad would come over them all, and not a crossbow in the world would aid them then.


End file.
